world_of_creseafandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel
Azazel is a member of HAVOK. His crime was the murder of countless children, but it didn't stop there. He would see the children throughout the day dressed as a clown and use his magic to hypnotize them into leaving the house at night. As they gathered around him, he would brutishly torture them while he sang and the immense pain snapped them out of his spell, but to him it was that much sweeter. Until he was caught he would send note with a body part of the child (Like an eyeball, ear, finger etc.) to the house of the child with a note that said "Lock your doors properly next time"(added by popular demand). The life force he collects from those who have contracted with him fill orbs he keeps himself. Each orb is a sign of the contract and activated sealing the person's life as payment for their given power. History Azazel before he became a member of HAVOK or even a murderer he was a normal kid named Jericho living with his mother, and younger brother Verik and sister in Severoth. However it was not a rosy colored life. His mother would work constantly while their dead beat dad would come and take that money. This process repeated itself until the negative emotions took over and his power of manipulation began to come to the surface. Slowly, but surely he practiced on rats until he decided to move it up a bit. He told his brother and sister and they were amazed by their older brother and told them they could have the power to, just they'd have to make a deal. One day their father returned and was more violent than usual, probably from losing all the money he took to gambling. The younger sister was the first to transform, but because of his inexperience she wasn't that big compared to the Djinn now. As a result of the rampage their house began to catch fire. Inside that burning house was a terrified mother at what her daughter had become, a Djinn covered in blood, Jericho smiling at this scene and the younger brother wishing he could have stopped this. Getting out the house set ablaze the younger sister disintegrated in front of all their eyes leaving their mother in such despair she fainted and an orb of her life force in Jericho's hand. Jericho asked his younger brother to leave with him, but he refused and carried his mother to a hospital. Ability/Skills Dark Magic: '''A magic he specializes in that makes use of the shadows. Can also teleport with this skill. '''Flight Magic Aura Manipulation Void Seal: 'A mark placed on lower members of HAVOK that allows him to monitor their actions as well as kill them remotely if they are ever captured. This is a product of his manipulation aura. '''Djinn Possession: '''After numerous fights against the Purifiers he wanted to get into the fight himself. By using someone else's lifeforce he can turn himself into a Djinn of any type without any danger to himself. '''Darkness Enchant: '''To activate this a deal must be made between him and the person. The target will receive great strength and healing and they take the form of a black djinn, but their life force drained. The enchant increase as one's will for power increases, but the same is said for their life force. Black Djinn The Djinn is a product of dark magic. Anyone turned into one has their action's controlled or left alone to run on instinct. Depending on the persons aptitude before being changed the Djinn could obtain destructive capabilities either physical or magical. Physically and Black Djinn is monstrous, but magically they can obtain the power to destroy cities. The original person's body doesn't really expand or chan ge rather they are covered with black magic with the original body in the torso area. Over time the forms and strength have changed to fit Azazel's will. 1'st Generation: Two holders,set to increase power based on users negative emotions. Scrapped because of lack of control leaving him no way to control them. 2nd Generation: The basic form of Djinns he uses now 3rd Generation: Kabuto, Shiva, Damocles, Cauldron 4th Generation: Djinn Characteristics Basic Hard Skin: '''Being constructed of mana it can't be cut by normal means. '''Healing Factor: '''As long as the original body is unharmed they can continue to heal until their life is drained. '''Shapeshifting: '''It can change the form of it's arms to blades or and other physical weapon. '''Dark Magic: '''Can only use simple magic (Lasers, blades, waves) that it can fire from its eyes, hands, or mouth. '''Flight Magic Artillery Type "Kabuto" Hard Carapace: '''Not being very agile it has the hardest skin out of all the Djinn. Can eaily withstand attacks from cannons. '''Dark Magic: '''Able to shoot long range magic (beams/streams/lasers) w/ and w/o piercing properties. '''Flight Titian Type "Shiva" Enhanced Strength: Has the 2nd greatest strength out all Djinn. Healing Factor: ShapeShifting: Gaia Type "Damocles" Variable Size: '''Can come in any size from 6ft-100ft. '''Enhanced Strength: Has the greatest strength of all Djinn. Hard Skin: '''Being constructed of mana it can't be cut by normal means. '''Amalgamation: Can be formed from a countless number of Djinn Light Magic Resistance Gallery ' Magi20-201620-20Large2024.jpg|Basic Form Apollonius DarkDjinnEquip.png|Kabuto 3884-31952-SRMagi232jpg-620x.jpg|Shiva & Cauldron Rametoto's DE.png|Damocles ' Category:Geo Category:Character